Umma I Love You
by chickenbear
Summary: Cerita keluarga YunJae yang bahagia TWOSHOOT/FLUFF/YUNJAE/DLDR/WARN: PERV!YUNHO - -v FF YUNJAE GS!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Umma I love you

Rating: M. (bukan NC)

Genre : Family, humor, romance, fluffy story.

Cast:

- Jung Yunho

- Jung Jaejoong (Kim Jaejoong)

- Jung Changmin

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan.

.

_Karena buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya._

.

.

"SAKIT AAHHHHH!"

"Iya sabar sayang—aduh jangan tarik rambutku, Aww! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam…huhh…hahh…"

"Uhhh…sakit sekali Yunho-ah! Kau saja yang melahirkan! ARRRGHH!"

"Uisa-nim, cepat lahirkan anakku!"

.

_Umma I love you._

.

"Mmmaaaa~ hikss…"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Masih pagi-pagi sekali ia mendengar suara tangisan. Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam dinding sekilas, dan ia dapat melihat bahwa ini masih jam empat pagi. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, yeoja yang masih berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu –namun sekarang seorang ibu- menyibak selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, dan bergegas untuk melihat anak laki-laki tercintanya yang masih berusia dua tahun. Jung Changmin namanya.

"Kemana sayang?"

Jaejoong merasakan lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu sedang tersenyum walaupun matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"Changmin terbangun. Aku harus menyusuinya."

"Jangan lama-lama~ aku kedinginan kalau kau tidak disini. Atau kalau boleh, setelah Jung kecil menyusu, bagaimana kalau Jung besar yang menyusu juga?"

BLUSH.

Semburat merah kini terpancar di pipi putih mulus seorang Jung Jaejoong.

"Tck! Pagi-pagi sudah pervert. Lebih baik kau juga bangun dan bantu aku memasak,"

Yunho memeluk gulingnya kembali, "Kalau begitu, tidak jadi ah. Aku mau tidur lagi saja~ Lagi pula ini masih sangat pagi."

"Yayaya... tidurlah sesukamu." Jaejoong memutar matanya kesal dan beranjak pergi.

Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong akan tertangkap perangkapnya, namun kelihatannya yeoja manis berpipi tirus tak peduli dengan perkataan suaminya. Buru-buru Yunho bangun, dan mengejar Jaejoong.

"Ya! Tunggu aku! Aku bercanda tadi!"

.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Melihat anaknya dengan mata yang masih sayu, Jaejoong mengangkat kaus yang ia pakai, dan mengeluarkan benda kesukaan anaknya. Dengan cepat, Changmin menyambar gundukan besar itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, bocah kecil itu tertidur.

Jaejoong juga ikut tertidur kembali saat menyusui Changmin. Hmm, ia masih sangat sangat lelah. Mungkin dampak dari 'kerja keras' nya dengan Yunho semalam.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong terbangun dan mencoba melepaskan kuluman Changmin pada nipplenya. Ia meringis karena gigi Changmin bergesekan dengan nipplenya. Dan saat mentari semakin menunjukan sinarnya, namja kecil Jung itu nampaknya harus bangun.

"Changminnie~"

"Mma~ Mma~" namja kecil itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan lucu dan matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Aigoo..jagoan kecil umma, sudah bangun eoh? Poppo?!" Jaejoong menyodorkan bibirnya, dan langsung disambar oleh namja cilik itu.

"Sekarang kita sarapan~ Ayo bangun," Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan Changmin langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Mamm…" gumam Changmin dengan lucu.

Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke ruang makan, dimana Yunho sedang duduk membaca Koran. Changmin langsung melompat-lompat kecil saat melihat appa-nya berada di dekatnya.

"Yeobo, kau jaga uri Minnie sebentar, aku mau mengambil makanan."

"Heung, baiklah. Ayo Minnie, sini~" Yunho membuka lebar tangannya dan Changmin yang tadinya berada dipelukan Jaejoong, langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya; memeluk appanya.

"App..pa!" bocah kecil itu berucap lagi dengan suara yang lucu.

"Halo Jung Changmin, mimpi indah eum?" Tanya Yunho sambil mencium pipi gembul anaknya.

"Mik! Mik! Min, Mik! Anguun~" (Min mimik pas bangun)

"Eoh? Min mimik umma? Eotte? Enak?"

"Eung, cal~ mik…cal~" (Besar..mimik besar~)

Yunho terkekeh mendengar perkataan Changmin, tapi ia makin semangat menggoda anaknya. "Mimik umma besar eoh? Besarnya bagaimana?"

Changmin langsung mengangkat tangannya dan tangan kecilnya membuat sebuah lingkaran untuk memperkuat imajinasi mesum appanya. "Cal…kali…" (besar sekali) "Pi, Min uka…" (tapi min suka)

"Hihihihi…sama, appa juga suka mimik umma. Dulu waktu Minnie belum lahir, appa suka Mimik umma. Enak kan?"

"Eung! Nak!" (enak)

Tanpa disadari, seorang yeoja sudah berdiri dari tadi di depan meja makan dengan wajah yang memerah padam. "Ehemm!"

"E-eh, sayang.."

"Mau makan tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"I-iya.." Yunho mendadak gugup. Pasti ia akan diomeli istrinya nanti karena membahas tentang 'mimik kesayangan Changmin'. Tapi memang apa salahnya? Mereka kan suami istri.

"Appa! Tu Mik Cal!" (itu Mimik besar!)

Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berat dan menggaruk lehernya kaku.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"JUNG CHANGMIIIIN!"

.

Yunho menatap istrinya yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil tangan lentiknya mengikat dasi sang nampyeon. Yunho memperhatikan betapa indahnya istri pilihannya itu. Ugh ugh~ lihat, doe eyes nya yang menggemaskan yang terkadang Yunho dengan inosen, lalu pipi tirusnya, bibir merahnya yang seperti buah cherry… dan kita turun ke bawah lagi, ada dadanya yang…ah, besar montok berisi dan padat..kyaaa! Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan berat hingga menimbulkan tatapan heran dari Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Maklum, suaminya itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Besar…" ucap Yunho tak sadar.

"Be-besar? Besar apa?"

"Dadamu.."

"E-eh, yunnie kau bicara apa?" Jaejoong langsung merona dan mendorong tubuh Yunho yang tadinya sangat dekat dengannya.

"Boohh..."

Gawat. Mendengar suara Yunho dengan berat seperti itu, Jaejoong tahu. Sangat tahu. Apa keinginan lelaki tampan itu. "Please sayang jangan sekara—"

"Boohh… apa kau mengira kita akan bercinta sekarang?"

"YAK! Kau Jung!" Jaejoong kesal merasa telah dipermainkan.

"Boo, ingat. Kau ini juga Jung. Jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu eum?"

Chu~

"Mnnpph! Yun—mmph! Bearhmnphh!"

"GAH! Dasar mesum! Sudah sana, pergilah kerja. Aku dan Changmin akan tinggal di rumah. Dan awas kau genit dengan yeoja-yeoja disana. Ku pastikan, kau tidak dapat jatah untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Arraseo?"

Yunho terkekeh melihat wajah istrinya memerah karena malu dan juga menahan emosinya. Hihi~ his wife is really adorable right?

"Arraseo. Kupastikan aku akan berdiam diri di kantor, yang artinya aku akan dapat jatah penuh seminggu ini."

"Mwo? Seminggu penuh? Tuhan~ yun, kau ingin membunuhku ya? Hole ku bisa longgar jika selalu dimasuki seminggu penuh."

"Yasudah, aku genit saja dengan yeoja di kantor." Yunho mencoba memanas-manasi.

"Sure, lakukan. Dan lihat saja barangmu sebentar malam sudah berada di luar kamar,"

"Ish! Arraseo arraseo! Aku tidak akan genit dengan yeoja disana, istriku yang cantik dan sexy eum? Yang mimiknya besar kata Changmin~"

PUK!

"Stop membicarakan dadaku, Tuan Jung Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong ketus.

"Baiklah~ yasudah boo, aku berangkat dulu. Jangan lupa sebentar siang datang ke kantorku ya, kalau bisa Minnie juga ikut.. okay?"

"Ne, hati-hati sayang~"

Yunho melangkah mendekati pintu di kamarnya dan memegang gagang pintu tersebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Yunho berbalik dan segera memeluk istrinya yang masih berdiri di tempat sebelumnya.

"I love you~" Yunho menaruh dagunya di bahu Jaejoong kedua tangannya melingkar di pingang ramping Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong tersenyum dan ia membalas pelukan Yunho. "I love you too~"

.

Terik matahari siang itu cukup menusuk, namun untungnya gedung Jung Coorporation itu dilengkapi dengan _AC_ yang cukup banyak di setiap sudut ruang.

Para karyawan segera berlarian ke arah kantin saat mendengar kata istirahat terucap dari atasan mereka.

Sedangkan atasan mereka, Jung Yunho. Ia masih saja berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang terlihat masih menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Ck, workaholic.

Bukan kah makan siang harusnya menjadi kesempatannya untuk mengisi perut atau bahkan sedikit beristirahat, untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang mulai terasa penat akibat banyaknya file yang harus ia check, kemudian di tanda-tangani? Aigoo..

Kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar.

"Permisi. Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu anda."

"Hng~" Yunho hanya berdengung meng-iyakan tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

Saat sosok itu masuk, Yunho bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya. Terlalu banyak file yang harus ia periksa. Ckck.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Yunho segera mengangkat kepalanya, "Hai booj..ae.." yunho melotot, "KAU?"

.

.

.

"Lama tak bertemu Yunho-ya~"

'Boa. Aish. Yeoja itu datang lagi.' Batin Yunho dalam hati.

"Mau apa?"

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali sih, aku kan hanya ingin melihatmu saja,"

"Oh jinjja?" jawab yunho ketus tanpa memandang Boa. Melihat hal itu, Boa segera berjalan ke depan Yunho lalu sedikit menduduk; membuat belahan dadanya terekspos.

Untung saja Yunho tidak melihatnya. Atau tidak mau melihat tepatnya. Yunho bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Mungkin kertas-kertas itu lebih menarik ketimbang pemandang yang sudah tersaji didepannya.

Benar-benar suami yang setia.

"Yunho-ya.."

"Hm,"

"Ya, menengoklah sedikit~" ucap Boa dibuat-buat nada manja.

"Punya istriku lebih besar."

"M..MWO?"

"Boa-ssi, kalau kau datang hanya untuk memamerkan sesuatu yang tidak baik untukku, kau bisa lihat disana ada pintu, bagaimana kalau anda keluar?"

"YA!"

CKLEK!

Sosok cantik itu masuk tanpa menoleh terlebih dahulu, "Sayang, aku datang bersama Chang…m..in.." Jaejoong terpaku melihat pemandangan yang berada didepannya.

Yunho sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dan Boa memamerkan belahan dadanya di depan Yunho, suaminya. What the?!

"Oh sayang? Sini, aigooo… kau cantik sekali sih hari ini~" Yunho langsung memanggil Jaejoong dan menginstruksi agar Jaejoong duduk pangkuannya dan Changmin masih berada dalam troller.

"Boa-ssi, istriku sudah datang. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak ada kepentingan, kebetulan pintu masih terbuka, jadi kuharap kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini secepatnya."

Jaejoong masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa berkutik.

"Sayang, kenapa?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terdiam. "Kesini~" ujar Yunho lagi sambil menepuk pahanya.

Selambat kura-kura, Jaejoong berjalan perlahan sambil mendorong troller Changmin dan segera duduk di paha Yunho.

"..what the," gumam Boa yang masih bisa di dengar Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja, ide liar melintas di otak Jaejoong. Ia memposisikan buttnya dengan sangat menggoda dan tangan lentiknya meraba dada suaminya.

"Kau sudah makan sayang?" Tanya Jaejoong seduktif dan melirik sinis ke arah Boa.

"Ahh~ aku belum makan, karena makananku baru saja tiba hehe.."

"Mwo? Baru saja tiba?" Jaejoong melirik dengan tatapan meledek pada Boa, "Memangnya makananmu apa hmm?"

Yunho mencolek tubuh Jaejoong dan menyesap sedikit bibir yeoja cantik itu. Boa hanya bisa menganga dan membelalakan matanya.

"Makananku adalah…tubuh sexymu Joongie-ah~" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan melumat bibir merah istrinya itu. Dan ciuman mereka, kedua insan itu tersenyum puas.

Sedangkan Boa, ia hanya terdiam dan tanpa YunJae sadari, yeoja itu keluar dari ruangan kerja Yunho sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya; dan membuat suara nyaring akibat high heels yang digunakannya.

Heeeh~ wanita banyak gaya.

Lihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia hanya menggunakan dress selutut dan wedges berheels rendah. Simple bukan? Bukan berarti ia tidak mempunyai baju mewah lainnya.

Lupakah siapa dia? Dia istri Jung Yunho. Salah satu orang terkaya di korea. Dia punya banyak uang. Tapi bukankah sederhana itu indah? -_-b

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Yunho menghisap saliva yang berada dipinggir bibir Jaejoong dan mengecup singkat bibir merah itu. Aah~ betapa merahnya wajah Jaejoong sekarang ini.

"Jadi, tadi ada tamu istimewa hm?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum tawar.

"Hehh, kau cemburu sayang?" Yunho mengelus bahu putih milik istrinya dan menaruh dagunya disana.

"Aku? Ti..tidak."

"Ya! Kalau tidak, artinya kau tidak mencintaiku eoh? Harusnya kau cemburu karena namja yang paling kau cintai ini digoda oleh yeoja lain?"

"Yunho-ya..sebenarnya…" Jaejoong membuang nafas berat, "Aku mencintai namja lain juga."

DEG.

Seketika atmosfir disitu berubah. Yunho terdiam,, dan kemudian, Jaejoong bangkit dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia berjalan pelan mengitari seisi ruangan kerja suaminya.

"A..aku..maafkan aku Yunho..aku..ah, ada pria lain.." suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih.

"Ma..maksudmu joongie?" Yunho memiringkan kepala dan menautkan alisnya; heran.

"Maafkan aku Yunho, aku juga mencintai namja lain…"

"Joo..joongie…"

"Maafkan aku Yunho, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari.."

"A..aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Joongie.." Yunho mulai berkaca-kaca. Matanya memerah dan tangannya bergetar sambil meremas sebuah file.

"Aku tak bisa menyangkali aku juga cinta pada namja lain selain dirimu.."

"Joongie.."

"Dia selalu menarik perhatianku disaat kau tak ada Yunho..a..aku mencintai dia Yunho,"

"A-a.." lidah Yunho mendadak kelu. Matanya tak berkedip dan setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf Yunho-ya, selain dirimu aku juga mencintai-"

"SIAPA DIA JOONGIE?!" Yunho berteriak marah. Jadi, selama ini Jaejoong mengkhianatinya? Rumah tangga yang mereka bangun kini harus hancur karena ia mempunyai simpanan?

Airmata Yunho mengucur deras namun tidak ada isakan yang keluar.

Ya.

Yunho menangis dalam diam.

Ia.. ia hanya tidak percaya, pernikahannya kini… harus hancur?

Dan hancur karena sebuah pengkhianatan konyol?

"J-joongie siapa dia..siapa dia Joongie…" suara Yunho terdengar sangat lirih.

Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Katakan Joongie, katakan siapa dia…"

"Ayo.. ayo joongie, jangan hanya diam.. biar kubunuh dia, siapa dia Joongie..hiks.."

Akhirnya.

Isakkan itu keluar. Yunho terisak.

"Maafkan aku Yun..a-aku..aku sangat mencintai dia…hiks.. aku tak bermaksud Yun.."

"Katakan jaejoong-ah, biar kubunuh dia! KUBUNUH DIA JAEJOONG-AH!" Yunho memukul keras meja kerjanya. Seorang Jung Yunho, ia meneteskan airmata di depan istrinya, Jung Jaejoong. Atau ah—harus kah sekarang kita memanggilnya Kim Jaejoong?

"Uri changmin.. aku mencintai dia, Yunnie.."

"…"

Yunho terdiam.

Ia menatap Changmin yang tertidur dengan damai di troller biru di sebelah meja kerjanya. Sepertinya ia baru saja dibodohi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~" Jaejoong tertawa lepas dan memegangi perutnya. "Lihat wajahmu Yunnie! Kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yunho tertawa kecil dan menghapus airmatanya dengan canggung. Kemudian, cepat-cepat ia menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaa hahahaha~" Jaejoong kembali tertawa lepas saat Yunho membawanya ke atas sofa dan merebahkannya disana.

"Ahahaha, Yunnie geli~" yeoja cantik itu menggeliat saat Yunho menindihnya dan menyelusupkan kepalanya ke belahan dadanya.

"Mnhh.." Yunho menyesap belahan dada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas rambut cokelat brunette milik suaminya. "Ahh~"

"Mulai nakal hmm? Bisa-bisanya kau membodohiku nyonya Jung yang centil?"

"Hehehe~ hanya pemanasan sedikit Yunnie~"

"Mwoya? Pemanasan macam apa itu? Kau benar-benar menghancurkan image cool-ku nyonya Jung!"

"Dan sedikit pembalasan tentunya. Habisnya kau tadi berduaan dengan yeoja gila itu!"

Yunho menyeringai. "Cemburu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan demikian," Jaejoong memainkan kancing kemeja Yunho.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Saranghae eum?"

Yunho mengecup kedua pipi tirus Jaejoong bertubi-tubi dan dalam.

"Hahahaha! Geli sayang~ geliiii~ hihihi…"

Yunho menghentikan kecupannya dan menatap Jaejoong lagi, dan kali ini lebih dalam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"I love you~"

Chu~

Yunho melumat bibir berwarna merah cherry milik istrinya yang selalu terasa manis.

"Hmmph.." Jaejoong melenguh merasa nikmatnya ciuman Yunho. Ayolah, Jaejoong sendiri telah mengakui bahwa Yunho adalah kisser yang pro ~(*-*~)

"Mpck! Ck! Mnnhh.."

"Nik..mat..mpph.." Gumam Yunho ngawur. Jaejoong pun merona mendengar erangan Yunho barusan. Bibirnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman namun ia tak melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yunho, maka dari itu, Yunho mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Sudah..ah.."

Yunho pun melepaskan French kiss mereka dengan lembut. Bibir Jaejoong terlihat megkilat akibat salivanya dan Yunho yang bercampur.

"Kau posesif sekali sih~" ujar Jaejoong sambil menjilat permukaan bibirnya.

"Yang berarti aku sayang," balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Hahh baiklah baiklah terserah saja~ aku mau membangunkan Changmin karena sudah jam makan siang, aku juga membawa makanan untukmu sayang~"

Jaejoong bergegas mengambil tas yang ia taruh dibawah troller Changmin dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang disediakan disana. Setelah itu, Jaejoong bertelut di depan troller Changmin dan mengusap-usap rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

"Baby-ya~"

"Baby-ya.. kkajja bangun, eum? Kita mau makan…"

"Changminnie.. ayo bangun sayang.."

Jaejoong mencolek pipi Changmin yang gembul dan sesekali mencubit-cubit kecil hidung mancung Changmin yang menurun dari ayahnya; Yunho.

"Nnngh…mma…mma…"

"Hiks..mma.."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat bayinya sudah membuka matanya perlahan dan merengek karena terbangun dari tidurnya.

"mma..mma…hiks…hiks.."

"Aigoo, uri Minnie uljima ne, kita akan makan siang, Minnie bangun ya? Ayo sayang~ ada appa disini.."

Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat badan Changmin dan langsung menggendongnya sesekali menimangnya. Changmin hanya diam merasakan dekapan hangat ummanya. Nampaknya ia nyaris tertidur lagi. Aigoo, kenapa changmin seperti kebo/?

"Yun, tolong ambilkan bubur Changmin di dalam tasnya." Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya seraya menunjuk letak tas besar yang berisi perlengkapan Changmin, pasalnya kedua tangan Jaejoong kini sedang menggendong Changmin.

Yunho berdiri dan mengambil bubur yang masih ada di dalam kemasan. Tak lupa ia mengambil tempat makan kecil, air dan juga sendok kecil dengan hiasan beruang diatasnya.

"Hehe, beruang..hehe.." Yunho cengegesan melihat sendok beruang berwarna cokelat di genggamannya.

"Ya, wae? Aku yang memilih sendok itu untuk Changmin, lucu bukan?"

"Ne..lucu, dan mengingatkan akan sesuatu.."

"Apa eum?"

"Saat kita bercinta, kau berkata aku ini mirip beruang ganas..haha!"

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas dan ia berpura-pura mencium Changmin yang masih sayu itu.

"Sudahlah, palli. Mana buburnya, Changmin akan tertidur lagi nanti."

Yunho memberikan bubur dan sendok beruang itu kepada Jaejoong dan dengan cepat Jaejoong mengatur makan siang bayi kecilnya itu.

"Kajja, aaaa~" Jaejoong mengaduk sedikit bubur cair didalam tempat makan kecil yang ada ditangannya, dan menyendokkan pada Changmin.

Dengan lucu, bayi kecil itu membuka mulut mungilnya dan tertawa. "Kya… anak umma pintar eum?" yeoja cantik itu mengecup bertubi-tubi pipi Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum sumringah melihat dua orang yang ia sangat kasihi itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Liburan ini kita kemana hmm?"

Jaejoong menoleh. "Terserah saja," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menyuapi Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita… jalan-jalan ke Jeju-do?"

"Jeju?" ujar Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata musang Yunho. Yunho tersenyum singkat disana.

"Ne, lalu….hmm, menghabiskan malam indah dengan desahan erotis dan seksi milik Jung Jaejoong…kyaaa…" Yunho sedikit memekik di akhir kalimatnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ala fangirl yang melihat sang bias.

Dalam otaknya, mungkin ia sedang membayangkan, tubuh polos Jaejoong tanpa busana dan mendesahkan namanya. Lalu mereka akan bercumbu, kemudian-

"YA! Kapan mesum mu akan hilang?!" Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, bibir Yunho mulai mengarah ke telinga Jaejoong kemudian berbisik, "…sampai dadamu menciut!"

"YAK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yunho tertawa lepas melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong, sedangkan Changmin hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan kedua orangtuanya yang jejadian menurutnya '3'

"Maaf aku jadi mesum begini sayang…ahahaha…habisnya kau itu terlalu sempurna, sampai-sampai membuatku selalu berpikir kotor…ahahaha…" Yunho mencoba bicara walaupun disusuli tawaan.

"Sudah sanalah! Aku jadi tidak konsen menyuapi Minnie~"

"Baiklah baiklah~" Yunho bangkit berdiri kemudian mengecup pipi Changmin yang gembul dan berbisik sesuatu pada namja kecil itu.

"psst..psst…"

Jaejoong mengangkat keningnya, "Yak! Apa yang kalian bisikan?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum unjuk giginya yang rapih, lalu terdengar suara cempreng Changmin yang berteriak:

"MIK! CAAAAAAAL!" (mimik besar)

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Umma I love you

Rating: M. (NC dikit/?)

Genre : Family, humor, romance, fluffy story. GENDERSWITCH;JAE

Cast:

- Jung Yunho

- Jung Jaejoong (Kim Jaejoong)

- Jung Changmin

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan.

Ps: ini Minnie umur 2tahun ya. 2 tahun korea. Artinya setahun. Wkwk. Lagipula anak 2 tahun dikorea kan kecil-kecil(?) dan ngomongnya masih kacau #ngarang terus disini Minnie masih mimik tapi makan bubur juga. Sebenernya ini aib sodara saya HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH sudahlah, anggap saja gitu oke wkwk.

.

_Karena buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya._

.

.

.

"Sayang ayo! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Suasana siang hari yang cerah di keluarga Jung tampak agak sedikit gaduh. Terdengar suara Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berbalas-balasan berteriak. Pasalnya, mereka akan berangkat ke Jeju siang ini, tapi mereka bangun telat dan banyak barang yang lupa mereka kemas.

"Ya! Ya! Chamkanman!"

Yunho menggendong Changmin dan mereka langsung naik kedalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Lee ahjussi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Changmin tertawa riang karena sesekali ia digoda oleh sang ibu, Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di bandara, Jaejoong, Yunho beserta Changmin digendongannya, tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang keberangkatan. Haaah~

Untungnya, mereka tidak tertinggal pesawat. Kebetulan saat itu, seluruh penumpang sudah diizinkan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Otomatis keluarga Jung itu langsung masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu begitu lama. Sesampainya di Jeju, mereka langsung pergi ke resort milik keluarga Jung. Resort itu bukanlah resort kecil dan biasa. Namun resort itu adalah salah satu bangunan mewah yang ada disana. Dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan juga pemandangan yang begitu indah.

"Sudah lama aku tak berkunjung ke tempat ini," Yunho merentangkan tangannya menghirup udara segar disana.

"Aku juga, terakhir kali aku kesini saat aku 5 bulan mengandung Changmin." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah di tempat ini." Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong tak kalah erat.

"Ada kok, dulu disana ada pohon kelapa.." Ujar Jaejoong menunjuk ke dekat pantai."

"Keutji, pohon kelapa. Aku jadi teringat istri Yoochun, sahabatmu itu~"

"Hahaha, sama.. pohon kelapa juga mengingatkanku pada Junsu-ie."

Pelukan mereka masih belum terlepas, malahan makin lama, semakin erat saja. "Changmin dimana?" Tanya Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Membaca buku."

"Mwo? Membaca? Kau menyuruh namja kecil itu membaca? Haha, memangnya dia sudah bisa membaca? Hahahaha~"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memukul dada Yunho pelan; membuat pelukan mereka merenggang.

"Aniyooo~ aku tak suruh uri Minnie membaca,"

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat istrinya cemberut. "Lalu? Kenapa kau bilang ia membaca buku?"

"Aku menyuruhnya bermain dengan buku. Mungkin saja dia membacanya," ujar Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Mwo? Haha! Kau berpikir uri Minnie akan membacanya? Mwoyaaaa? HAHAHAH.."

Jaejoong makin kesal digodai suaminya, ia pun mencubit pinggang Yunho hingga namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Yak! HAHAHA..appo, appo sayang…HAHAHAHA.."

"Berhenti tertawa Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong marah. Namun, Yunho melihat ia sebagai hiburan. Ia merasa raut wajah Jaejoong saat marah, sangat menggemaskan.

CUP!

"Mianhae, hehe~ kau itu imut sekali sih kalo marah.." Yunho mengusap dan mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong yang mulus.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi nee.." ujar Jaejoong nada merajuk.

Yunho mengangguk, dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. Ia akan menikmati liburan bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin di pulau Jeju untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jaejoong yang tirus itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Bibir mereka terus bergerak, melumat bibir pasangan mereka, tak ada nafsu disana. Murni dengan cinta. Saat merasa oksigen semakin menipis, mereka dengan berat hati melepaskan pagutan itu.

"I love Yunho yunho~"

"I love you too, Jaejoongie~"

.

Hari kedua di Jeju, matahari bersinar begitu terik. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun sudah mengatur barang-barang mereka. Dan kini, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai Jungmun pagi ini. Pantai tersebut, tidak begitu jauh dari resort yang mereka tempati. Mereka bisa jalan kaki untuk sampai kesana.

Terlihat Yunho menggunakan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat muda, dan kaus oblong berwarna hijau tua. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia menggunakan terusan berlengan satu dan berwarna hijau juga, namun kali ini hijau muda.

Lalu si kecil Changmin? Ia menggunakan kaus oblong hijau seperti ayahnya, dan juga celana pendek berbahan jeans.

Aigoo.. green family(?)

Dengan Changmin di gendongan Jaejoong, mereka berjalan perlahan menuju pantai Jungmun. Satu hal yang menarik dari pantai itu adalah pasirnya (Jinmosal) yang berwarna-warni. Ada hitam, putih dan merah. Sesampainya mereka disana, Yunho mencari tempat untuk mereka menaruh barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Suasana pantai yang tak terlalu ramai, membuat keadaan disitu begitu romantis.

Mereka menaruh beberapa barang yang mereka bawa di kursi yang kosong berpayung diatasnya.

Yunho dengan spontan langsung menggendong Changmin, kemudian Jaejoong mengambil sunblock yang ia taruh dalam tas dan mengoleskannya ke kaki rampingnya yang mulus dan putih itu dan juga kedua tangan dan lengannya.

"Minnie~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

"Eung.." Changmin menjawab dengan lucu.

"Umma seksi ya~" lagi-lagi Yunho berbisik agar Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya.

"Ni!" (Ani!)

Yunho sontak menatap Changmin dengan lucu. "Ani?" masih dengan mode berbisik.

"Ni…ni…ani…" kemudian Changmin terkekeh kecil.

"Bukan 'ani' Minnie-ah, bilang 'ne~'" suruh Yunho.

"Neeeee~" ucap Changmin girang dan memeluk ayahnya dengan gemas. Yunho merasakan Changmin mencengkram bahunya lumayan kuat; biasanya ia seperti ini, jika ia amat senang.

"Minnie kenapa sih teriak-teriak?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya pada dua namja yang kini menjadi tersangka.

"A-ani, aku dan Changmin sedang—"

"Umma cek…ci!"

"MWO?"

Yunho membatu. Aish, sepertinya ia telah memberikan ajaran sesat pada anaknya. Mampus!

"Changmin sedang belajar vocabulary…y-ya! Vocabulary…hehe…" Yunho tersenyum kikuk dan langsung melarikan diri dengan cara berpura-pura melihat-lihat keadaan pantai. Bahkan Yunho dan Changmin terlihat seperti orang stress/?

"Neee..pasirnya merah ya Minnie-ya…HAHAHA" padahal Yunho sesekali melihat ke arah Jaejoong untuk memastikan apa istrinya masih menatapnya atau tidak.

Setelah dilihat Jaejoong kini sedang berjemur, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong kembali dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir istrinya.

"Ya!" Jaejoong membuka matanya kaget.

"Aku dan Minnie mau berenang dulu ya~" ucap Yunho dengan seringaian tidak jelas. Jaejoong hanya berdehem sebentar, kemudian Yunho membuka kaus oblong yang digunakannya. Saat dia ingin membuka celananya, ia merasa canggung membuka celana di depan publik, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk lari ke kamar ganti bersama si kecil Changmin. Haha!

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho keluar, topless dan celana kain selutut. Sedangkan Changmin, ia lengkap dengan baju renangnya yang berwarna biru.

Uwooh, Nampaknya para wanita yang baru saja berlewatan dengan Yunho harus menelan ludah mereka, karena melihat tubuh sixpack Yunho. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang memekik terpesona.

"Sudah selesai tebar pesona tuan Jung?" sindir Jaejoong setelah Yunho sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Mwo hahaha, aku merasa aku tidak menebar pesona nyonya Jung~"

"Whatever," ujar Jaejoong cuek. Jujur saja dia merasa kesal, karena tubuh suaminya itu terekspos. Jung Yunho hanya milik Jung Jaejoong seorang! Camkan itu!

"Yasudah, aku mau berenang dulu dengan Minnie," Yunho menggendong Changmin dan mengangkat tangan kecil Changmin; "Say annyeong Minnie~"

"…nyoooong~" ujar Changmin lucu.

.

.

.

"Awas saja beruang gendut itu!"

Sedari tadi, Jaejoong tak berhenti mengumpat melihat Yunho yang sedang bermain air bersama Changmin di pinggir pantai. Lalu? Apa masalahnya?

"Yeoja kegatelan!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengumpat.

Dari kejauhan yeoja cantik itu melihat beberapa perempuan mendekati Yunho dan bercakap-cakap dengan suaminya itu. Well? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jung Yunho? Kira-kira begitulah dalam hati Jaejoong.

"Dasar tukang tebar pesona!"

Jaejoong makin intens melihat setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong, dan-OH! APA APAAN YEOJA ITU MEMEGANG PERUT SIXPACK SUAMINYA?!

"Badanmu bagus Yunho-ssi," ujar yeoja itu.

"E-eh," Yunho merasa resah badannya dipegang mendadak oleh yeoja yang baru dikenalnnya. Buru-buru ia memeluk Changmin; sebagai pelariannya. "Go-gomawo."

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu kalian di seoul tinggal dima—"

"EHEM!"

"Sa..sayang.."

Yunho tersenyum kaku, lalu meggaruk lehernya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

"Minnie, ayo sama umma." Jaejoong langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin dan bocah kecil itu langsung menyambutnya dengan girang.

"Maa..maaaa…" Changmin bergumam senang, dan Jaejoong langsung pergi dengan Changmin kembali ke kursi yang Jaejoong tempati sebelumnya.

"Adikmu, Yunho-ssi?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Maaf, dia istriku. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ada kesan dingin dalam setiap perkataan Yunho barusan. Sedangkan yeoja yang bau saja bercakap-cakap dengannya tertohok dengan perkataan Yunho.

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul istrinya itu. Kemudian ia berkata:

"Mati, pasti boojae marah sekarang."

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit, Jaejoong masih saja mendiami Yunho dan asyik bermain dengan Changmin. Ingin rasa Jaejoong bergabung bercanda-ria bersama Jaejoong, namun apa daya? Ia harus menjalani hukuman istrinya yang sedang merajuk.

"Sayaaaang~ Mianhae, ne?" Yunho bertelut tepat di samping Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring dan Changmin berada di atas dada montoknya.

Namun sayang, Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya bercerita dengan si kecil Changmin.

"Ma…mma.." kata Changmin menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Jaejoong.

"Ne, changmin aigoo~"

"Mama ppo..ye..po.." (Mama Yeppo –cantik-)

"Woah jinjja… ne, uri Changminnie juga tampan, hihi~" balas Jaejoong tak menghirau sesosok namja terlihat pasrah dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Cu…mik..mimik.." Changmin merapatkan wajahnya ke depan dada Jaejoong. Heuh, kelakuannya sama dengan appanya.

"Disini banyak orang Minnie, kita ke resort lagi yuuk~" ajak Jaejoong dan Changmin tersenyum. Sedangkan Yunho? Ia terlihat seperti manusia tanpa masa depan.

"Jaejoong-aaaah~ jebal, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud berduaan dengan yeoja itu~ ayolah.."

"Wuah, Minnie? Kau dengar ada yang bicara tadi? Hihhh~ padahal disini hanya kita berdua kan ya?!" ujar Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Ya! Sayang, aku disiniii!"

"Itu! Minnie dengarkan ada suara yang muncul? Aigooo… umma takut Minnie-ah,"

"Boojae, aku seriuuuus!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! APA?!" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan kesal.

"I love you!" pekik Yunho kemudian mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan lama.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak berniat sama sekali berduaan dengan yeoja itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang mengangguku dan Minnie." Setelah memberikan penjelasan, Yunho kembali mencium pipi Jaejoong.

Changmin melihat ayahnya mencium pipi ibunya, ia pun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan ikutan mencium pipi kanan Jaejoong.

Jadi, saat ini Yunho mecium pipi kiri Jaejoong dan Changmin mencium pipi kanannya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, perlahan senyuman manis terukir di bibir cherry milik Jung Jaejoong. Lalu ia berkata;

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu Yunho-ya~ I love you too~"

Keluarga harmonis, bukan?

.

.

.

Pulang dari pantai, keluarga kecil Jung itu merasa cukup lapar. Apalagi Yunho, ia sangat bersemangat saat berenang di pantai tadi; dan itu menguras tenaganya cukup banyak.

Jaejoong sebagai istri yang pintar, ia langsung bekutat di dapur yang tersedia khusus pada tempat yang mereka tinggali. Jaejoong sudah berganti baju, dengan tanktop hitam; kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan juga hotpants pink muda.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja tampan yang bukan lain adalah Yunho; suaminya, sedang memandangnya dengan intens.

Yunho dari tadi hanya menatap punggung sempit Jaejoong; sesekali menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Matanya seolah dimanjakan oleh tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak, entah memang seperti itu atau ia mau menggoda suaminya—oh ayolah Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu Yunho sedang memandanginya.

"Aduuh, dimana pisaunya tadi yah?" Yunho bisa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar agak sedikit panik. Jika dilihat dari belakang, Jaejoong sangat lucu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan, Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari butt montok milik istrinya itu; mereka seakan memanggil Yunho untuk dijamah.

Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat pisau; yang barangkali jatuh, dan membuat butt-nya sedikit menungging. Sebagai namja dewasa, tentunya Yunho mulai berpikir ke arah yang lain. Ditambah lagi… Yunho adalah tipe namja yang… err, begitulah.

"Perasaan pisaunya aku taruh disini—akh!"

"Hehe.."

Saat tengah mencari pisau yang entah dimana keberadaannya, Jaejoong merasakan ada yang menyodok belahan buttnya. Dan ugh, apalagi lagi kalo bukan adik kecil milik suaminya yang mesum itu.

"Hai sayangg~" ujar Yunho dengan nada merayu. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan sup yang ia buat.

"Kau sangat sexy, ah ani, kau selalu sexy… maksudku, kau terlihat tambah sexy saat ini~"

Jaejoong masih tidak berkutik.

"Perutmu yang ramping…" tangan Yunho menyusuri perut istrinya dan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Ohhh~ Aku jadi ingin memelukmu~" Yunho pun langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Oh dan jangan lupakan, ia bisa merasakan adik kecil Yunho yang lagi-lagi menusuknya.

"Lalu.. butt mu ini…" kali ini kedua tangan Yunho berpindah ke dua gundukan yang tertutupi hotpants. Jaejoong mati-matian menahan desahannya, namun ia harus tetap focus pada sup yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mereka, sayang~" Yunho meremas pelan butt Jaejoong.

"A—akhh.."

"Dan berikutnya.." tangan Yunho langsung naik ke dua gundukan yang tak kalah besar, dan favourite Changmin. "Dadamu~ uwoooh~ kenapa makin besar ya?"

"A—akh, oppa hentikan~"

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya, cepat-cepat ia mematikan kompornya dan Yunho langsung membalik badan istrinya itu, sehingga mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan, dan Yunho menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong.

"I love you Jaejoong-ah~"

Jaejoong membalas: "I love you too~"

Dengan amat perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan segera melumat bibir semerah cherry milik istrinya.

"Mpppck…mnhh…yunho-ah…mmnh…saranghae…"

"Mnnh, na..do…mnhh…ahh.."

Nafsu perlahan mulai menanjak, dan melupakan akal sehat. Yunho mengangkat tank top yang digunakan Jaejoong dan menurunkan bra-nya. Dengan sekali lahap, Yunho menghisap bahkan melumat nipple Jaejoong yang kini sudah mengeras.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, tangan lentiknya langsung bergerak mencari mainan kesayangannya yang berada di selangkangan suaminya; apalagi kalau bukan, Yunconda.

"A-ah," Yunho meringis kecil saat Jaejoong meremas kejantanannya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Ditambah, jemari Yunho mulai merambat ke dalam hotpants yang digunakan istrinya itu.

"Chankam! Chankaman! Hh..hh.."

"Wae?" suara Yunho terdengar berat. Maklum, ia sedang menahan hasratnya yang sedang menggebu-gebu.

"A..aku..KYAAA!"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menggendong istrinya seperti _newlyweds_ dan mendudukannya di atas pantri.

Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, Yunho langsung melumat kembali bibir merah Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Jaejoong terlihat sangar pasrah, dan ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata sambil mendesah kenikmatan.

"A—amph…annh…"

Yunho semakin ganas melumat bibir Jaejoong, bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah milik yeoja cantik itu. Tak lupa tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan terampil bermain di selangkangan Yunho.

"A—ah, oppa geu..geumanhae.." saat oksigen semakin menipis, Jaejoong mulai mendorong dada Yunho agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Kau memintaku berhenti, tapi tubuhmu tak sejalan dengan perkataanmu eoh, lihat.. tanganmu itu bahkan masih meremas kejantananku—" Jaejoong pun segera melpaskannya. "YA! Kenapa kau lepaskan.. tadi itu enak~" ucap Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Geumanhae… kita sedang di dapur~" bibir cherry itu pun mengerucut lucu.

"Hhh… arraseo, arraseo, padahal kau juga sudah basah kan?" Yunho bertanya dengan frontal dan membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah. "Lihat, punyaku juga sudah berdiri!"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan aku kali ini ya little Yunnie~"

CUP!

Jaejoong mengecup benda yang berada di selangkangan Yunho. "YAK! Dia akan semakin tegang nanti!"

"Hehehe, mian~ aku mau membuat sup lagi, dan mengatur makan kita~"

Jaejoong segera turun dari atas pantri dan kembali menyalakan kompornya yang sempat mati tadi; lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Lalu Yunho…

Ia meratapi juniornya yang masih berdiri, "Kau harus berusaha sendiri lagi kali ini bung.." aih, kenapa itu terdengar lirih dan miris?

Aigo, sudahlah. Kini waktunya Yunho menuntaskan hasrat yang digantung oleh Jaejoong tadi.

.

.

.

"Minnie sudah tidur?"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara bass yang tiba-tiba saja ditangkap oleh telinganya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Yunho yang bersandar dinding sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aigoo, tampan!

"Hmm~" yeoja cantik itu hanya bergumam lalu memperbaiki kancing bajunya yang masih terbuka karena tadi habis menyusui Changmin.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho berbaring disebelah Changmin, sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong kini berada di samping putera kecil mereka.

"Capek?" Tanya Yunho lalu mengelus pipi istrinya.

"Tidak terlalu, hari ini aku senang hehe.."

"Nado, aku juga senang jaejoongie~"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Jaejoongie sayang~"

"Ne?"

"Hm…"

"Apa?"

"Hehehe.."

"Tch, tidak jelas."

"Aigoo, kau merajuk kyaaa..imutnya.." Yunho tanpa aba-aba langsung mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

"Isssh, sakit!" tangan lentiknya mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk suami mesumnya; Jung Yunho.

"Jaejoongie cantiikkk~"

"Yaaa, mwoyaaaa…" Jaejoong langsung memerah digoda oleh suaminya sendiri. Ckck. Pasangan lucu.

"Istriku cantik sekali ya.."

"Kau baru sadar ya?" ucap Jaejoong nada sewot.

"Aniyo, aku sadar sejak pertama kali bertemu.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, saat melihat kau di altar.."

"Hm..lalu.."

"Saat malam pertama kita, saat kita membuat Changmin, saat kau klimaks,.."

"YA!"

"Mmaaa…nngh…"

Jaejoong berteriak membuat tidur malaikat kecil mereka sedikit terusik. Untung saja, Changmin tidak sampai terbangun.

"See? Kau nyaris membangunkan uri Minnie sayang~"

"Kau sih!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ini kan salah suaminya yang membuatnya berteriak.

"Tapi benar, saat aku melihatmu kelelahan itu loh sayang~ kau benar-benar… cantik! Dan juga…" tangan Yunho merambat ke butt montok Jaejoong, "…seksi.."

"Iss! Mesum!"

"Hehehe, Jaejoongie sexy~" ternyata Yunho masih tak berhenti menggoda istrinya.

"Apa, Jung Yunho yang mesum hmmmmmm…" balas Jaejoong khas anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Kau makin cantik kalau marah,"

"Aku tahu, thanks."

"Yah walau sedikit menyeramkan."

"Aku juga tahu. Maka berhentilah sebelum aku mengeluarkan tandukku untuk menyerangmu."

"Menyerangku? Coba?"

"Isss! Hentikan!" Jaejong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tak kuasa menahan malu akibat godaan-godaan suaminya itu.

"Hahahaha…I love you Jaejoongie,"

"Ne… I love you too Yunho-nie.."

"Mwo? Yunho-nie? Itu terdengar aneh. Menurutku lebih baik Yunnie."

"Hehehe, nama baru saja hehehehehe.."

"Hmm.." Yunho bergumam dan kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Yun.."

"Ne?"

"Ini sudah jam stengah dua belas malam ya.."

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau olahraga malam? Melanjutkan yang tadi di dapur hmm?"

"M-mwo.. a-ani.."

"Eiiih?! Bilang saja kau mau hmm?" Yunho mengangkat-angkat keningnya dan mengeluarkan smirk pervertnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau…" Yunho meraba dada Jaejoong, "Aku saja yang menyerangmu.."

"Y-aah! Jangan diremas! Ahh…"

.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia meraba kasur di sebelah, namun kosong.

Pasti Jaejoong sudah bangun, batin Yunho.

Dengan wajah masih kusut, Yunho bangkit berdiri dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Disana ia melihat Jaejoong dengan rok mini dan kaus kebesaran sedang bersama Changmin yang menikmati sarapan paginya di sofa.

"Ohayo~"

"Ppa..ppa.."

"Aigoo, Minnie-yah.." kini Yunho ikut bergabung di sofa tersebut. Ia mencium pipi gembul Changmin.

"Pagi sayang," Yunho ikut mencium pipi Jaejoong dan sosok yang baru saja dicium itu langsung tersenyum.

"Habis Minnie makan, nanti Minnie bolehkan mandi denganmu?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan untukmu Yunnie, jadi tolong jaga Changmin tidak lama ne~"

"Siap, my queen~"

"Issh, panggilan apa itu!"

"Terdengar manis, aniya?"

"Terserah sajalah, sudah! Minnie sudah selesai makan, sana kalian berdua mandi! Mandi bersih-bersih ya!"

Yunho langsung mengambil alih menggendong Changmin dan lagi-lagi mengangkat tangan Changmin; persis yang dilakukan saat di pantai. "Arraseo umma~"

"Allaceo mma.."

"Dadah Minnieee~" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Changmin.

"Daah mikcaaal.."

"MWOOOO?!"

Yunho langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, "LARI MINNNIEEEEE~"

.

.

.

"Nya..ppa…cal.." (punya appa besar)

Tangan kecil Changmin dari tadi tak berhenti menyentuh kejantanan besar ayahnya. "Nya Min cil.." (punya Min kecil)

"Hahaha, tentu punya appa besar! Makanya umma suka.." ujar Yunho PD.

"Mik papa cil.." (mimik papa kecil) "Min uga.." (Min juga)

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, well.. "Minnie kita namja."

"Kita tidak bisa mempunyai mimik besar kayak punya umma.."

"Eungg…"

"Min cuka mimik…"

"Wuaaah, kalo gitu Min sama kayak appa dong~"

"Hihihihi…" Changmin cengingisan.

"Min suka mimik umma?"

"Eung."

"Kalo begitu appa juga." Yunho berfikir sesaat, "Minnie highfive!"

Namja yang berstatus appa Jung Changmin itu mengangkat tangannya di depan Changmin, sontak bocah kecil itu juga mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hapait!" (Highfive)

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terlewati di Jeju, kini keluarga Jung itu sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Yunho sedang sibuk memainkan smartphone-nya, Changmin sedang bermain lego di karpet, sedangkan Jaejoong ia sedang mengatur-atur kembali rumahnya.

"Besok…" lirih Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Namun sedetik kemudian, Yunho mengeluarkan smirknya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yunnie, mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar tidak lama Joongie-ya.."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Yunho mengambil jaket yang berada disampirkan di kursi dan langsung keluar rumah. Aneeh~

"Mammaaa…"

"Ne, Minnie-yaa.."

"Min pen mimik…"

"Hauuh, sama saja appanya. Kau itu mirip sekali appamu kau tahu, sama-sama suka dada umma.."

"Hihihi…min uka dada umma…cal~"

"Umma tahu. Makanya appa suka."

See? Keluarga ini mempunyai pemikiran yang sama -_-

"Naaa, min mimik.."

"Iya, iya sabar sayang," Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan gundukan besar kesukaan Changmin itu dan dengan sangat cepat Changmin langsung melahapnya.

"Like father, like son. Haaah~"

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam, pria bernama Jung Yunho masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya di rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang jelas Jung Jaejoong resah saat ini.

"Kemana Yunho?"

"Kenapa ponselnya mati?"

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengerogoti otak Jaejoong, dan nyatanya masih belum ada kabar satupun tentang suaminya itu.

"Kau dimana Yunnie…."

.

.

.

"Jung jaejoong~"

"Selamat pagi Jung Jaejoong~"

"Jaejoongie ohayoo~"

Jaejoong merasa tidurnya terusik saat mendengar suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang ia cari semalaman. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya; Jung Yunho.

"YUNNIE?!"

"Hai jaejoongie.."

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku semalaman mencarimu… hiks… aku kira kau kenapa.."

"Mma.."

Jaejoong baru menyadari ada Changmin di atas kasurnya, nampaknya ia sudah bangun bersama Yunho tadi.

"Ani, lihat ini.."

SRAK!

Sebuket mawar merah kini berada tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. "Yu-yunnie.."

"Happy third anniversary Jaejoongie.."

"Terimakasih telah menjadi istri yang baik selama tiga tahun ini. Terimakasih juga sudah menjadi umma dari buah hati kita ne…"

"Semalam, aku berusaha mencari bunga mawar ini. Maklum saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu toko bunga dimana, hehehe.."

Jaejoong tersentuh dengan perkataan suaminya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan Yunho spontan duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong.

"I love you so much Jaejoongie.." Yunho langsung menempelkan bibir mereka dan melumatnya dengan tulus. Tidak ada nafsu disana. Hanya penuh dengan cinta.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas dan kini gilirang Changmin yang mencium pipi Jaejoong dan tangannya memeluk ummanya dengan sangat erat.

"Mma… aipyuuu~" ( Umma I love you)

.

.

.

THE END.

Selesai-_-v panjang banget ya hehe. Saya pun ngetiknya ngosngosan wkwk. Ncnya maaf failed banget, itu aja aku minta bantuin temen._. terus disini kenapa Yunjae selalu bilang 'I love you' ketimbang 'saranghae' ? hmm, ga tau XD menurut saya sih I love you, feelnya lebih romantic aja. Maaf kalo ada yang ga berkenan. YANG BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^

Ps: ayo tebak di ff ini Yunjae berapa kali bilang 'I love you?"


End file.
